


Plausible Deniability

by Starkissed1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Light Dom/sub, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest, Thorki Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/pseuds/Starkissed1
Summary: Loki seeks the truths that will delay the coronation. Perhaps insisting that the future king divulge his secrets was not a great plan.It was thebestplan.





	Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jewelbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbug/gifts).



> Jules, May your 2018 end on a high note and may you have a happy new year!
> 
> and extra thanks to [KTspree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13) for organizing the 2018 Thorki Secret Santa!

Asgard was celebrating. 

Not a single person had stopped to critically examine the facts. Odin obviously had not. What about his advisors? Tyr? Heimdall? His mother? Thor? Loki laughed at his own question. Expecting Thor to stop and think at this moment was akin to expecting a bilgesnipe not to charge when threatened. 

So, that left Loki. Glass thunked on the wood as he slammed the bottle onto the table. He picked his hands up and stared at them. He had to have better control than this. It was up to him to get Asgard out of this comedy of errors, again.

Thor was not ready. Something crashed in the courtyard, Loki waived at the window and sealed the workshop in privacy and quiet. Let their revels craft minor destructions around the palace, Loki did not care. 

Thor’s coronation had been announced and Asgard was celebrating. 

Let them. 

Loki would find a way to bring calmer heads to this. Thor was too young, he was a brash idiot who could not negotiate his way out of a paper bag. He would be a disaster on the throne. Sure, the golden prince was charming. People thought he was fun. But, that was when everything functioned. Thor’s idea of solving problems started with mjol- and ended with -nir. That strategy had a limited range of usefulness.

Loki simply had to bring others to the realization. Returning to the work table, Loki picked the bottle up once more. Thor needed only a little push to lay this idiocy bare. With all eyes on him in the coming days, a bit of truth at the right time should do it.

********  
The serum was sweet, so mead was the best delivery vehicle. His brother was grateful for another mug and slammed the contents with Loki’s toast. The effects would last for two whole days. It was a minor spell, a compulsion really. It dealt in clarity of answers. The target would feel a need to respond to questions with the most complete details available. It was unlikely Thor would even realize he was oversharing.

Loki spent the next several hours working the court. To push Thor into something outrageous was going to require the best gossip and identification of the most likely problems. With the realms generally at peace however, gossip was bland. There were general rumors of infidelities, talk of minor power struggles, concerns about Jotunheim’s continued isolation, and newly, much speculation about a queen. 

Fabulous! A political marriage was what his proud brother needed. He ran through the likely candidates. Several daughters of the realms might eventually make a fine queen, but not right now. There was a new ballad floating through all the right taverns about the foolish failures and equally foolish conquests of Thor’s Mighty Hammer. None of the women would want that reputation. And Thor was just not at the settling down stage. This was a loose thread he could pull on.

Returning to Thor and his friends, Loki was humming the ballad of the Mighty Hammer. He had written it, after all. 

“Time for the future king to be to be abed.” he announced. With no little protest, Loki looped Thor’s arm over his shoulder and walked his slightly unsteady brother from the hall. This was not the first time Loki had saved Thor from sleeping on the feasting table. However this night, Loki planned to put his serum to use.

*********  
Loki dropped Thor onto a couch in his brother’s receiving room. Thor began to undress, complaining that the room was too hot. He removed everything but his shorts. This was not the first time that Loki had been treated to such a sight and he appreciated that Thor had never been modest. Thor was beautiful. At the best of times he seemed chiseled from stone, the carver having rendered each muscle actively, lovingly. Even today, with drink rendering him slightly less graceful, there was little soft about him. 

Loki shook his head. He had long ago come to terms with not getting what he wanted, boyish kisses and drunken groping relegated to history. But Loki had a good imagination and he took extra fuel where he could.

He sighed. If Thor was going to lounge around mostly naked, Loki could think of much better conversations to have. Tonight, there was a time frame and Loki had a purpose.

Loki handed Thor another cup of mead. The more conversation he could blame on the alcohol, the less suspicious Thor would be.

“I understand there’s a good chance that father will announce your impending nuptials soon.”

Thor blinked and laughed too loudly. “What? No, I needn’t be married right away. Completely not necessary. Better to let me get settled, then as King, I can deal with matters of marriage.”

Loki swirled the liquid in his own mug. “But brother, father is thinking already of succession, of your line. The security of the throne has to come first.” He grinned into a sip.

“No. I mean yes, the throne needs to be secure. But I do not need a queen for that. I don’t want a woman tying me down.” Loki’s eyes glittered, the court would have a collective fit about that line. Hel, their mother would probably slap him herself.

“I mean, the line of succession has options. The crown can go to you or revert to father or mother. A queen is not required. And if I am forbidden the person I want, why should I take anyone at all?” Thor tossed his empty mug upon the rug. Perhaps it was a lazy gesture, perhaps a punctuation on the futility just expressed.

Loki sat up straighter, he needed clarification. “You’ll be king, Thor. Nothing is forbidden to royalty.” Loki tasted the irony in the claim. He eyed the expanse of bared flesh before him, perpetually wanting and never sated.

Thor raised a surprisingly clear gaze. “There are some things that are prohibited even the monarch. For if your kingdom cries anathema and your family disowns you, what then does the title mean? Either way, he doesn’t want me. So what does it matter?”

Oh, there was so much to unpack here. Loki wished he had gone with a more straightforward spell. “It can not be all that convoluted, brother. Our parents can be convinced, I’m sure, of whatever YOU desire. You wouldn’t be the first king to name a consort or marry just for political convenience and heirs. No man in his right mind would turn you down. So is he insane? Or have you not asked?”

“No.” Thor squeezed his eyes tight and shook his head. He repeated his refusal, louder, “No!”

Loki’s eyes widened. Thor was fighting the spell. Whatever was going on here was guarded so deep that the compulsion was not enough. Poking his ego might push him over. With a wide grin upon his lips, Loki poked and prodded, “Oh my, the great Thunderer cannot approach the object of such desire? How, Golden Boy, do you expect to rule a kingdom if you cannot deal with one man?”

“You should go. My head buzzes with celebration and more, I cannot connect my thoughts clearly.” Grumbling, Thor leaned over, his arms pushed into his knees. Both his hands were fisted, the muscles in his arms gone tight with cording. This was a much better result than Loki had expected. When he finally had the information that made Thor react so, the right bits would be easily employed to stop this reckless rush to a too-early coronation. 

“No. I will do no such thing. You have said you want me at your side: as advisor, as spymaster. I would know who holds such power over my king.” Loki poured concern rather than contempt into each word. No single man could be allowed this kind of influence, not even in Thor’s hidden thoughts--especially not in Thor’s hidden thoughts. His brother should know better. This was exactly the sort of mess Loki planned to avoid by delaying Thor’s crown.

Thor stared at the floor, he mumbled, “You cannot know. No one can ever know.” He bit his lip, fine tremors shaking his entire form. Loki filed that particular expression away. 

“Thor,” Loki stepped in close and grabbed his arm to plead the case again. Thor looked up, eyes wide, lips trembling. That fear was directed at him.

Loki dropped Thor’s arm as if burned. Everything slotted together: a forbidden desire that would cause Thor to be afraid of him; to be decried anathema; to be disowned by the family. Loki turned away. The satisfaction that now painted his face was not the response Thor should see. 

He rounded his shoulders and kept his back to Thor. “Brother?” Loki pitched his voice higher than usual. 

“Nooo.” Thor breathed the single syllable into extension. “No, no, no, no, no.” This stunned denial on repeat was confirmation enough.

Loki interrupted him. “How long?” Loki left the question bland, perhaps the lack of emotional response would knock Thor out of this loop.

“No.” The loop stopped, but he did not answer the question.

“How long, brother?” Loki turned, Thor had his head in his hands. He released it and looked up, watching from his perch on the couch. Loki lifted his hand, Thor froze. His eyes were wide, perhaps he expected to be slapped, perhaps he thought he deserved it. He did not breathe until Loki’s fingertips reached his cheek. 

Thor closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the contact. “Forever, though I did not always know it.” Thor was no longer fighting.

“You great fool.” Thor breathed shallowly as fingertips traced the edge of his beard to his neck. “You should have believed me, that no man would turn you away.”

“You are not just any man.”

“Obviously. Yet still, you refrain.” Loki lifted his fingers, pulling back.

Thor grabbed his hand, halting the withdrawal. He locked eyes with Loki and pulled him slightly towards the couch. He set a gentle kiss on his wrist. Loki sighed. 

“How long, brother?” Thor breathed the question over his skin.

“We are both fools.”

“I know better than to agree with that.” Thor rose to his feet. Loki watched that wall of muscle form before him and swallowed. Thor did not approach. “Tell me I’m not dreaming. Tell me that this is not an overabundance of drink and whatever spell you’ve wrapped my tongue in.”

“And if I say any of those things, you would not believe me.” Thor began to give voice to his denial. Loki stopped him with a finger to his lips. “No, Thor. You are not dreaming.” He allowed his finger to drag Thor’s bottom lip down. The things he wanted to do with those lips made his pulse skip. “No, Thor. You are not bespelled to this.”

Thor was searching his expressions while Loki gave these assurances. Loki’s falling hand met his bare chest and traced downward. Both hands settled on Thor’s hips. “Yes, Thor. This is real, if you want it to be. What do you want it to be?” He thought at the last moment to ask.

“Only everything.” Thor’s hands were in his hair, pulling them together finally. The barest kiss and Thor was speaking.

“I want to taste every part of you.” Another kiss on his lips, “I want to master every touch that makes you gasp.” on his cheek, with Thor turning his head to the side, “I want to hear you cry out my name, my perfectly put-together brother, as you come apart at my hands.” on his throat, a chain of kisses to just below his ear, “I want to hold you as you sleep. I want the sight of you to greet me when I wake.” lips return to his own. “I want you as mine, for I am already yours.” Loki was no longer certain if he was holding Thor’s body close to his, or if he was just holding on. “I want to be the reason you come home.”

Those bright blue eyes were on him. Loki shook his head slightly, as Thor still held it. “You _are_ a great fool.” Loki dropped his gaze. “What if I want something that doesn't fit this perfect golden dream?” He tried to breathe.

“Then I want it too.” Thor believed it was that simple. Loki sighed and Thor continued. “Brother, let us just start at the beginning and we’ll deal with tomorrow as it comes. ” His kiss was cautious, slow. Loki struggled to speak.

“No more questions, please, Loki.” Those arms enveloped him, pulling him tight. “Please, let it be.” Lips pressed to cheek, brushing his ear with the whispered plea. “Please.” 

If words were too much, then he would drown here: parted lips and twisting tongues, sweetness of mead and the shortness of breath that raised the temperature around them both. Loki allowed his hands to roam, to slide over skin. He wanted to memorize every detail. There was so much he wanted.

Loki stepped back from his brother, only half a step, but that distance was enough to make him regret moving. Thor’s hands stilled on his hips as Loki settled his on bare chest. Loki groaned when his hands raised with Thor’s breath. 

Thor said no more questions, but Loki had to know how far he could push. “Does everything mean _everything_?” Loki curled his nails into Thor’s flesh, little pink halos forming around his fingertips.

Immediately, Thor nodded. Loki shook his head. “You should be careful what you agree to, brother.”

Thor laughed, quiet and deep, not the friendly guffaw of Thor Odinson, golden prince. He laughed like thunder preceding a storm. Loki shivered. “You cannot expect that I dreamt of sweet softness. So, perhaps not everything, perhaps there are limits. But I want you, my beautiful brother and all your sharp edges, in every way possible for one man to want another.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “On your knees, Thor.” Thor went down on one knee, then both. Loki circled his beautiful, golden statue, resting his fingertips on a shoulder. “And if this is how I want you?” 

“I am yours.” Though Loki looked for it, there was no hesitation. Thor rested his palms upon his thighs, his hardness pressed tight against his shorts. 

Loki completed his circuit with a hitch in his step. “Show me.” He had stopped immediately in front of Thor. Loki forced himself to breathe. He had seen this hundreds of times in his head, his perfect brother on his knees, and never once did it actually approach reality: the way the tendons on his thighs pointed toward hips; the inviting curve of his ass with his toes poking out beneath; the power promised by his broad shoulders; the slight flush to his cheeks; his focus as he fumbled with the fastenings. Loki could have helped with his clothes, but he needed the moment. He wanted it.

Loki had closed his eyes when Thor took him in hand, warm breath upon his overheated skin. He forced them open again, this was not to be missed. “Thor.” He paused and looked up, his lips just parted. Another day he would hold him still, today, he would let Thor showcase his need. He just barely touched Thor’s cheek, “Look at me while…”

Loki did not have to finish the direction, Thor kept his gaze up and moved. There was nothing in the nine realms that compared. This must be what Thor meant by coming home: this warmth, that tongue, those eyes asking for more. 

It was over much too fast. 

Loki leaned in, he had to kiss those swollen lips. Thor rose up to meet him. Loki easily molded to his embrace. “Brother,” the sharp edge now gone from his voice. “Help me with these clothes, I want to feel all of you.”

"That goes for both of us." Thor laughed softly as he drew the jacket over Loki’s shoulder. His lips brushed the now bare spot between shoulder blade and throat. “Eventually, we will have to figure out what to tell father about my queen.”

Queen? That plan was a lifetime ago. "Later. Much later." 

He stepped out of his final piece of clothing and watched the mirror as a likewise naked Thor followed him to the bedroom.


End file.
